A different kind of betrayal
by sodapop765
Summary: I was rewatching the 'Goblet of Fire' and I started wondering: Why did Wormtail ask if it could be done without Harry? Was there some ulterior motive?
1. Of the begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will

Lily Potter was distraught. Her husband had just left on a mission for the order and may never come back. For her safety she was to stay with Peter in his flat because Sirius was gone and it was the full moon that night. She had been away from James for only twelve hours and had already started to miss him. She learned three things about peter in the twelve hours that she had stayed with him. One: he wasn't a very neat person. His flat could easily be mistaken for a pigsty. There were clothes everywhere and butter beer and dragon whiskey bottles were everywhere. Probably from when his girlfriend left him. Two: he really liked chocolate frogs more than normal. He had over five hundred thousand collectable cards. Three: he really couldn't cook.

"L-Lily." Said the ever stuttering Peter

"What is it!" said Lily as it came out a little harsher than necessary

"I w-was just wondering if you wanted my bed and I'll sleep on the sofa?"

"Fine Whatever. Do you have any butter beers?"

"In the covered."

As Lily reached for a butter beer she saw a dragon whiskey and took it. Then another. Then another. And soon she was drunk

"Lily, are you alright?" said Peter as he steadied her

"I'm just fine Peter! My husband might die! I'm just peachy keen!"

"M-Maybe you should lay down."

"With you?" said Lily getting closer to Peter

"What!?!"

"You heard me Wormtail." Said Lily as she undid Peter's top button

"L-Lily, I don't like you like that!"

"Oh please! You've had a crush on me since school."

"Lily you're married!"

"So, James might be dead." Said Lily as she kissed him

THE REST WRITES ITSELF------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew woke up feeling unusually at peace until what happened came rushing back like a freight train. He quickly got up and ran to his bathroom and took a nice cold shower. This was bad. This was really bad. If James heard about this they'd have to invent new words just to describe what would happen. Peter only got out of the shower when he noticed that he was turning blue. As he got out he looked at the clock: 5:30 a.m. Sirius had teased him about the clock but Peter found it rather convenient. Sirius. Sirius was going to kill him too. And Remus probably wouldn't wait until the full moon to tear Peter to shreds. As peter got dressed he remembered Lily and quickly dressed her in one of his nightshirts. Forget James how was he going to explain this to Lily. Oh! All this though was giving him a monster of a headache.

LILY WAKES UP--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up slowly and the minute she opened her eyes she closed them. The lights were so bloody bright but she knew that she had to get up. Slowly but surely she did just that. She registered two things. Number one: there were more cloths than usual on the floor. Some of them hers. Number two: this was Peter's nightshirt. It smelled like him. A nice mixture of sweat and chocolate. Wait! She shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. She vaguely registered the smell of hotcakes and walked toward the kitchen area in no hurry top see Peter after what happened…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not continuing 'till I get at least one review.


	2. Of Remus Lupin

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Glad you like it

Peter was at a loss of what to do so he made hot cakes like his mother used too when she was stressed. While he was on his tenth hot cake lily walked in still wearing his nightshirt

"Oh h-hello Lily, help y-yourself."

"Thank you."

Several more awkward minutes passed. Lily at five hot cakes and was feeling stuffed. This was definitely the one thing Peter could make right. while she ate she was having a clash of conscience. She betrayed James and probably ruined his and Peters friendship forever. She registered a chocolaty taste in her mouth and in horror looked across the table at Peter who was looking at the lime green floor like it was the most interesting thing in the wizarding world. She kissed him. She knew that the evidence pointed to her doing much worse but the though of her kissing him was just…she couldn't even describe it. she was torn between James and Peter. True she always had feelings for the pudgy Marauder but it was always insignificant. Oh god James. What was he going to say? What if she got pregnant? She had done it with James before he left but it could still be Peter's child. Oh dear.

"L-Lily,I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For you know."

_Oh great he was blaming himself. As if I didn't feel bad enough. _Thought Lily

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. Daniella was right, no one in their right mind would want a fat lump like me."

"Peter, that's not true." said Lily as she reached for his hand but caught herself. What had she done? Peter already had low self-esteem and she probably just made it worse

"You should probably stay with Remus or Sirius if you can find him."

"Peter I-"

"Hello, this is Remus Lupin. I'm a werewolf and I have a fondness for chocolate."

"Remus don't kill me!" yelled Peter as he grabbed and shook him

"What are you talking about!?! Lily, what is he talking about!?!"

"Remus i think you should sit down." said Lily "I got drunk and Peter and I..."


	3. St Mungo's

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will

"Remus are you still with me?" said Lily as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. As soon as she finished telling him what had happened he went into shock. His jaw was almost to the floor and he ha d a glazed look in his eyes. Behind him stood Peter biting his nails and banging his head muttering 'stupid' over again. This was great. Just bloody great.

"Lily, how could- why would-?" asked Remus

"Just pick a bloody sentence!" yelled Peter as he turned from his wall. The wall now had a crack and Peter had a huge lump on his forehead.

"Peter, stop that!" yelled Remus as he pulled Peter away from the wall.

"Remus please don't kill me! Please!" yelled Peter as he got down on his knees

"Peter I'm not going to-"started Remus

"I'll do anything! Just don't tell James!" sobbed Peter loudly

"I think we should go to ST. Mungo's." said Lily

"Yeah, you need to get tested Lily."

"I meant for Peter's lump. He looks like he's going to faint."

ST. MUNGO'S------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew was pacing in front of the examination room. He had been doing this for the last twenty minutes. The worry was consuming. To think muggles had to wait months to see if they were pregnant.

"Peter, I don't blame you." Said Remus as he put a hand on his best friends shoulder

"What am I going to do?! What will I tell my sister?! Wait I don't have a sister! What will I tell my mother?! Hey ma' I got a girl pregnant but she's already happily married to my best friend. She muggle born! Wait we are one of the few pure blood families that doesn't really care about that. Oh Remus!" sobbed Peter as he grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and shook him

"Peter. Peter. Peter! Stop it!" yelled Remus as he pulled Peter's hands off of him "She's fine. She's-"

"Pregnant." Sobbed Lily

"It could be James'?" said Remus getting a little tired of being the voice of reason

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" yelled Peter as he banged his head against the wall earning him looks from the patients

"Peter. Peter, stop that!" yelled Remus as he pulled Peter away from the wall. A feat in it's self considering Peter's weight

"I don't deserve to live!" yelled Peter as he pointed his wand at himself

"Peter what are you-"started Lily

"_Avanda-"started_ Peter but he was instantly silenced as Lily kissed him deeply. She tasted chocolate and hot cakes and smelled sweat and chocolate. She could just stay there forever in his arms kissing him.

Remus pulled them both to the fire place and yelled their destination. They were instantly transported back to Peter's flat. Lily broke away from Peter and ran to his bedroom. Peter made a grab for his wand but was too slow and Remus took it from him. This was going too be a long night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do youguys like or hate the idea of referee Remus. Not continuing 'till I get at least I more review


	4. Of Sirius Black

Lily potter collapsed onto the bed of Peter Pettigrew. She couldn't think. Her head was pounding. This was bad. This was really, really bad. In the span of two days she had an affair and discovered that she was pregnant. Just bloody great

"_I'm running away Remus. Far, far, away!"_

"_Peter, be reasonable!"_

"_Reasonable! That could be my kid Remus! James is going to murder me, burry me in a shallow grave, dig me up, and kill me again!"_

"_Peter put the wand down!"_

"_I don't deserve to live!"_

"_Peter, if that child is indeed yours than you have a responsibility to it!"_

Banging, crashing, and cursing soon followed as Remus wrestled the wand away from Peter. Lily took he ear away from the door and sat on the bed. She discovered that she was still wearing Peter night shirt and took it off. She soon remembered that her clothes were still in the sitting room. She really needed to get dressed and her only option was Peter's wardrobe. She opened the wardrobes big oak doors and was reminded of a muggle story she read about some children who went through a wardrobe and ended up in a place called Narnia. As she opened the door a few play wizard monthlies fell out as well as a number of pictures. Most of them of the Marauders, and some of just him. She picked up a picture of her. She flipped it over to the back and saw the words LilyxPeter. At closer inspection she discovered that this had to be from second year at least. She noticed in the lower right hand corner were the words 'Property of James Potter: do not touch. That means you Sirius.' She quickly disregarded this and picked through his wardrobe. It was a messy as the rest of his house. Lily got a simple blue shirt and brown pants. She had to make a new notch in his belt because he was about thirty pounds heavier than her. As she finish buttoning the top button she heard a knock at the front door.

"_Sirius don't kill me!"_

"_Why would I?" _

"_Sirius, I think you should sit down."_

"_Remus what's this about?"_

"_Lily got drunk and-"_

Not continuing 'till I get at least two more reviews. C'mon, you people have to have some sort of opinion if you keep reading this!


	5. The last installment

Disclaimer: see chapter 1. Sorry the last chapter was so short but I did it during my lunch break at school.

When Remus finished his recap of what happened Peter ran into the hall closet. Sirius just sat there slack jawed. He looked like he was going to vomit and hit Peter probably at the same time. As a precaution Remus took his wand away. Lily took this time to inch her way out of Peter's room to get her hall bag. But of course Sirius spotted her. Just bloody great.

"Lily tell me he raped you! Tell me this is just a cruel joke! Tell me anything!" yelled Sirius as he shook her

"Sirius I seduced Peter!" cried Lily as she fell on top of Remus

"This is so unbelievably bad." Said Sirius softly, almost going back into his stupor

"Excuse me." Said Lily as she ran toward his bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Half from morning sickness and half from admitting what she did. As she threw up she looked over to the bathroom clock. Lily was momentarily confused when she saw this but then realized the good thing about it. You knew when to finish your shower, if you were running late. She had to give Peter some credit in the logic departs. Peter. Perhaps if James didn't even want her she could become Mrs. Peter Pettigrew. He stomach lurched at that though as she tasted her breakfast and oddly enough, chocolate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listen people I know it was short. This will be the last installment. For a sequel do you people want A: for me to start off after the birth or B: for me to start from the birth


End file.
